


Puzzle Pieces

by GotEveryWord



Category: Mewgulf
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Light Angst, M/M, Memory Loss, Mutual Pining, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:07:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29291106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GotEveryWord/pseuds/GotEveryWord
Summary: Mew Suppasit, an ancient vampire who has lived for centuries, and Gulf Kanawut a newly turned vampire who has no clue about vampire life.One has always admired every little thing that life has to offer: music, books, arts. The other has always found living a burden but has to now deal with immortality.They are as different from each other as two people can be.What happens when they cross paths? And the older one unexpectedly finds himself in a position where he has to guide the new immortal through the ways of vampire life.
Relationships: Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong
Comments: 10
Kudos: 27





	1. What the fuck happened to me?

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic, but I really wanted to explore this idea of mew as an experienced ancient vampire and gulf as a newly turned modern vampire.
> 
> You can follow me on Twitter too: [gew(GotEveryWord)](https://twitter.com/folkshereiamGew)☀️🌻

I am so frustrated I wish I could just take a knife and go stab something, repeatedly; nothing made of meat and bones, though. My feelings are confused right now. But I do know I want to stab things.

And why am I so fucking angry, I don't like being angry? Its feels like I'm losing control and I don't like losing control, I do stupid things when I do.

It's been three days and I still don't know what happened. I woke up in an alley three days ago, without any recollection of how I got there. I remember being so unbearably thirsty. So thirsty.

**Flashback**

As soon as I woke up I had two questions that I wanted the answers to: What the fuck? And Where am I?

I tried to get up, every part of my body croaked in pain, it felt so stiff. I tried thinking of how I got here, and soon realised that I couldn't even remember my name let alone what happened to me. Not being able to recall anything about, well, anything, made me panic. But I pushed it down, panicking won't help me right now. Anyway, before I could get more into it, the thirst pangs hit me full force. It was like one of those 3 am, hour of the devil, thirst pangs that you get in the middle of the night, multiplied by thousand.

I almost fainted I was so, so consumed by the pain of it. For some reason, deep down I could tell that my thirst wasn't for water. 

I needed to figure out what happened: to my memories and to my body. There was something wrong with my body, it felt different than usual. 

With all my strength, I got to work, and looked around trying to find something, some clue. I walked out of the little alley when I realised there was nothing there that could help me understand what happened. 

I checked the pockets of my black leather jacket and my jeans that I was wearing to maybe find a phone or id or a wallet, anything that could give me useful information. Nothing there either, maybe I got attacked and mugged. 

It was nighttime so the streets looked quiet, too quiet. I don't like talking but I hate the world when it's this silent. As I walked, I heard the tappings of a woman's high heels, and looked up to see the back of a woman with an umbrella, walking ahead briskly. 

I was almost glad to see another person.

That lasted a second, and a feeling to kill grew in me that I don’t think I had ever felt before. It was so primal, and predatory. I zoned out and the thirst pangs hit me full force. All I could focus on was the need to just drink, drink blood. Next thing I know, I am holding her by the neck, with my teeth pierced right into her nape. She screamed but I couldn't stop. 

I wanted to stop, but I couldn't make my body listen to me. It was not in my control.

I want to stop, I want to stop, I want to stop. I don't want to kill, please someone help.

I felt a strong pull and a sting on my arm.

I hope I didn't kill the woman, was my last thought before everything faded to black.


	2. The Master

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The guy finds himself in an unfamiliar room, at least it’s better than waking up in an alley.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter, and a new character intro too. I hope you like it. I am not sure of the pace of the story, I’m just writing as I go. Hope you like it!
> 
> You can follow me on Twitter- @folkshereiam (gew☀️🌻)

So here I am, three days after all that happened, in an unfamiliar room. Better than finding myself in a alley without memories. I’ll take what I can get at this point. Still frustrated and confused, and still looking for answers. Honestly, I am a little terrified, but I’ll never show it.

The room is big, with a double bed a window that looks out to a big garden surrounded by enormous trees lined over the edges. The sun rays are blocked by the trees from all sides, almost as if they were grown that way on purpose. I don’t mind either way, never been a fan of the sun or going out in general. 

As for my memories, they are patchy, I recall some fuzzy moments, some of my likes and dislikes, sometimes I find myself humming a tune that I don’t really recall. I remember things but no details. Like I know I went to the beach with a group of people once, I remember the feeling of having fun and being almost happy, but all of their faces are just a blur. 

A woman comes in three times a day, to give me pastries. Pastries —of all things. Surely that can’t be healthy. She has kind eyes but they are in stark contrast to her robotic movements. “Who are you?” I asked her on my second day, when I had enough strength to get up from the bed and talk. “You can call me Em. I work for Mew Suppasit, everything here belongs to him.” 

She also told me that he was the one who stopped me that day, and brought me here to take care of me till I recovered. Em also told me that I am free to use anything in the room. 

It was a pretty big room too, with a full bookshelf on one side of the wall, a few indoor plants near the window, Em watered them once every morning when she would come to give me breakfast. 

“The plants look much lively these days.” She said one day as she was tending to the little leaves. “Maybe it’s your presence. I believe the plants can sense warm and nice people.”

I don’t think I’ve ever been a warm and nice person, but I didn’t say anything. “Do you mean like, how people say that dogs can sense out good people?” I asked just to humour her. Or maybe I just wanted to talk to someone.

“Yes, something like that.” She gave a chirpy nod. And soon we were talking about whether it was true or not. She believed that they could sense out good people and although my memories were a mess, I knew for a fact that Hitler too had a dog who was very loyal to him, and I don't think anyone would call him a good person. Maybe a dog’s love makes them blind to their owners faults.

Turned out that she is actually really talkative once you start, although there was still an unusual stiffness in the way she moved, her smile made you feel at ease. 

“Do you not like dogs?” She asked. “I am not sure,” I thought about it for a bit, I don’t think I’ve ever been in contact with a dog long enough, to know. “I don’t know, actually.” 

“I hope you do.” She smiled hopefully. “Master loves dogs, he has one too, his name is Chopper.”

Soon she moved from Chopper the Pomeranian to his owner. She told me that she worked for the man, Mew Suppasit, who owned this estate, and that he was a very kind man, who always took care of everything and everyone here. 

I finally asked her, “What am I doing here?” To which she said, “I am sorry, son. I would answer all your questions if I could. And I can tell, you have a lot of them.” She then moved to take my plate away, which still had the half finished pastry on it. 

She hesitated for a bit then finally turned towards me and with the same comforting look said, “I know you must find it unusual that we only have pastries to offer but we have our reasons,” and then chuckled, “as strange as it all may seem.” 

“I can tell you this, these are not mere pastries, they are medicines that are supposed to give you instant strength, which you need right now to recover because I don’t think you’ve had a proper meal since you—“ she stopped as if unsure if she should continue or not, “since the day we found you near the alley.” She finally finished. 

That brought me to another question the answer to which genuinely scared me. “Is the woman ok?” I spoke so quietly, I wasn’t even sure if she heard me. But she did and she replied, “Yes, she’s fine. So you can finally stop worrying about it.”

I opened my mouth to ask another question, but she stopped me, “No, no more questions. You emotions are all over the place and, so is your mind. It’s not good for you to stress yourself out right now. You should rest. As soon as Master returns, he’ll answer all your questions. 

“I’d say don’t go out but I already know you don’t have enough strength to do that anyway.” And with a smile which I think was meant to be reassuring, she closed the door and left.

She wasn’t telling me everything, that much I know. Obviously. And she is right about me not having the strength, because I don’t. I guess I’ll just wait for the “Master” to return.

Mew Suppasit. Maybe he can help me find my identity and what exactly happened to me. I wonder what kind of person he actually is. 

I hope he’s kind, I could do with some kindness right now.

So many problems and questions fill my mind, but I can’t do anything about them for now. I will just take a nap instead. 

I pulled the comforter over me and closed my eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I appreciate all criticism, so please do leave comments. I would love to know how I can improve. And I’ll upload as frequently as I can. Please look forward to it! Sorry for any mistakes, I’ll correct them as I go.


	3. He's back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Master comes back home, and he has some important information to share.

It was my fifth day here and I was just looking through the closet in my room. It had some simple t-shirts and pants, and a few formal clothes. Mew Suppasit was coming back today. I thought I should change into something simple and nice, to welcome him, he did save me from being a murderer, I should at least look presentable when I thank him. Em did say I could use whatever was in the room. 

I have a feeling that this meeting is going to be about something important. I just couldn't calm my nerves down since I woke up. Tried looking through the books on the shelf, but soon realised I am not a big fan of reading. So, all I could do was pace around my room in a simple white shirt and a jeans that I got from the closet, waiting for Mr. Mew to arrive.

I had also realised that I wasn't a fan of sweets, or maybe it was because I had them everyday. But I ate the pastries. I can't deny though, they did make me feel better quite fast. I feel much better. My body still felt a little weird, like, if I was still for too long it almost felt like my body had just stopped in time, it looked so creepily still and unmoving. If I looked in the mirror and stood still, it looked more statue than alive. It's a almost freaky.

A knock, two taps exactly. It was Em, with her signature knock. I stopped pacing and turned to the door.

"Come in." 

The door was pushed open and she peeked her head in, and smiled. "The Master is here."

"Oh, ok." 

She opened the door wider. "You look ready. Come, I'll bring you to him."

We walked and we walked and we walked through seemingly endless doors and corridors. I kept looking around as we did. There were so many gorgeous antiques and artefact and paintings lining almost every wall. I don't think I would know much about them even with all my memories back, but one knows beauty when one sees it. Each one looked like it had a story behind it.

As we entered, what Em said was the last room, before we got to the library where Mr. Mew was at, my eyes fell upon an old looking painting of a man. 

He had the most striking eyes. They looked like they were looking through you.

Em called out for my attention and I realised she was already in front of the door of the library, more than a couple steps ahead of me, as I stood in place. I quickly walked towards her.

As she opened the door, I saw a man, around six foot tall, almost as tall as me, with his back to us. He was wearing a white shirt and grey trousers, all well fitted to his body. His suit jacket hung on the chair behind his table. 

He turned to us, and I almost gasped. Almost. It was the same man from the painting in the outer room.

"You look well." His voice was deep and soft, at the same time. It sounded almost melodious. I wonder if he sings, it would sound nice with a voice like that.

Too busy trying to calm my heart down, I had let the silence stretch a bit too long, and quickly said, "Yes, thank you for your hospitality." I tried but I couldn't hold his gaze for too long. I kept looking down. I could feel my cheeks and ears burning up. Why was he making me so nervous? I stubbornly ignored all my body's strange reactions. My emotions have been a wreck for a while anyway. It's probably just that.

"I am Mew Suppasit, nice to meet you." He extended his hand towards me, I took it. They were slightly bigger than mine.

He looked like he was observing me too. Even when I looked away I could feel his curious gaze on me.

"Nice to meet you, too, and I would introduce myself too but-" I left it at that, unsure of how to continue it. I really didn't know my name or anything about me, and I wasn't good at talking. With Em, it was usually her just rambling away while I nodded at appropriate intervals.

"It's okay, I know you lost your memories." He covered my right hand, which I noticed he was still holding, with his other hand. 

He softly tugged me along towards the sofa, which was next to an open window. A gentle breeze blowing in through it. The calm rhythmic swishing of the wind made me relax too.

He sat down next to me. Even from the side, he looked beautiful. 

He looked at me. Just like the painting, his eyes really do seem like they are looking right through you. The only difference between them was: in the painting, the gaze was hard and strong, it looked like he was looking to find all your weaknesses, only to use them against you. But here, his eyes were soft and soothing, they looked liked they were trying to find all your deepest hurts, with a wish to heal them. They looked like they were asking my permission to let him in, to trust him. And for some reason, I did.

"Let me tell you everything."


	4. One step at a time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some questions are answered but they only give birth to new ones.

"Let me tell you everything." At that, Em closed the door and left.

As we sat on the sofa, turned towards each other, he took my hand which was closest to him. With a reassuring squeeze, he said, "Let me start with telling you your name. It's Gulf Kanawut." Gulf, I repeated in my head again and again, I didn't know finally getting my name would make me so happy. Finally, something I can call myself. "You were twenty three years old." Were? but I didn't interrupt. "I have collected as much information about your life as I can since you lost your memories." He did all that, even before I asked him to. 

"Do you recall anything?" Mr. Mew asked, his eyes searching.

"Not really. I just remember feelings and and emotions and a few simple things. Nothing specific or in detail." 

He gave a nod, and then got up to walk to his table. 

"This is all going to sound very strange, what I am about to tell you." 

He picked up a file from the huge pile of papers, files and folders, scattered on his table, walked back to take his original spot right next to me.

He gently pushed the files toward me and stated, "All the facts and information about your human life." Human life? Am I dead? Is this the after life? Now that I think about it, it would explain so much. Maybe this was before I got my judgment or some shit before they decide whether to put me in hell or heaven. I don’t think I have a chance at heaven, though.

"Slow down your thoughts." An amused smile on his face. "I can tell from your face, your mind is running in every direction." That was the first smile I got from him, made him look almost childlike. A beautiful contrast to how serious he looked just a second ago. 

"You said 'human life'." I muttered to him, trying to explain my confusion. 

"Yes, well, that is true. Your human life has come to an end. You are not human anymore. I mean, you are still in the middle of transition; you could say, you are parthuman right now but once the transition is done, your body won't be human anymore." 

I was stunned, my mouth opening and closing like a fish. I didn't know what to say or ask.

He must have seen the panic in my eyes, he put his hand on my back and gently rubbed it in a circle. "Breathe, it's going to be okay." Was it really going to be okay? I wondered. But I counted to ten in my head and took deep breaths. I have to know what is going on and for that I need my brain to work, and it won’t if I’m panicked.

"You said I am not human anymore, then what am I?" I looked straight into his eyes. Eyes don't lie, and his looked entirely too honest, at least to me.

"You are a vampire." A fucking what? I could feel the mix of panic and anger bubbling up inside me, but I forcefully pushed it down. I have to remain calm. 

"Is that why I attacked that woman?" It would explain why I did what I did. I was so out of control, is that how it's going to be from now on? I will just zone out and be a danger to society. I can never go out again. Will I need to feed on blood to survive? To drink from living breathing humans. I can’t do that. What if I never drink, will I die? Do vampires even die? The questions are endless, all of them just bouncing around in my head at the speed of light. 

He didn't say anything for a long time, as if waiting patiently for me to settle myself with the knowledge, of being a vampire. 

"You were freshly turned, you didn't know what you were doing." Mew tried to offer me some reassurance.

"But that just makes it worse. Is it always going to be like this?"

"No, not always." 

I turned to look at him. "Are you a vampire too?" I asked, curious.

He smiled at my simple and straight-forward question, "Yes, a really old one, too. Been around for centuries." 

It was all so new, and scary but, we soon found ourselves lost in a casual conversation. It was almost as if Mr. Mew was trying to distract me with the casual chatter. I have to admit, it was working quite well, too. 

He told me he currently worked as a professor at the University of Historical Sciences and Research, and that he changed professions according to whatever interested him. He didn't even live here most days, preferring to live in the city, closer to the University. He seemed skilled at conversations. Must be all the years of existing. Being a vampire is basically being an immortal. Living forever? I wonder what I’ll do with so much time in my hand. Existing forever, sounds tiresome. It made me wonder how old he was when he turned, he looked like he was in his mid-twenties. My curiosity for the man seemed to grow with each moment.

"Mr. Mew, what's your age?"

"Please, you can just call me Mew, Gulf."

I nodded, "Okay, Mew." I knew my ears were red. 

"Do you want to know the age I was turned, or my current one?" He continued on with my original question.

"Whichever?"

"I was 29 when I was turned." He put his chin on his hand. "And as for my real age, I might have to calculate." He chuckled at himself, and it made me smile too. 

"I guess, it would be 312, this year in February." 

"That's not a lot of centuries." I said jokingly. When I saw the confused look on his face, I mumbled, "You said you've been around for centuries, it’s only like three centuries." 

My joke seemed to have caught him off-guard, but when he got it, he burst into a giggly laugh. If one could hear the twinkling of stars, this is what it would sound like, I imagined. 

"You're actually the first turning that has successfully happened in a long time. The last one was mine." He glanced out the window. It was almost dark outside. "It can be very hard on the body, the body doesn't completely change in one night. The transition takes time, and it can take a toll on your body. And your mental health, too." Sounds like a lot of fun. 

What am going to do?

"You're not alone in this, you know. I will help you as much as I can." I looked up only to find him studying me. I was right about him, he really can look through people and read them like a book. Or maybe I am just that transparent around him.

"We don't have do everything right this moment. We'll take baby steps. I will teach you whatever I can to make it all easier for you. One step at a time."

All I could do was nod, but I knew he understood me.

"Let's take you to your room, I am sure you’ll feel sleepy soon.” As we got up and ready to go, he said, “You can go anywhere in this house but make sure not to get lost. You can ask me or Em to accompany you." 

"That sounds like a good idea. It's like a maze here everywhere." “It really is, I still find myself confused a lot of times.” He said lightly, as he guided me out the library.

As we walked, I wondered why I still needed sleep. I thought vampires didn't sleep. So, I asked him.

"Vampires sleep, we just don't need it as much as humans do, and it also depends on many different factors, like if we've had enough to eat or if we are sick, or tired." 

"So, that stereotype is wrong."

"A lot of them are."

"What about going out in the sun?"

With his left eyebrow raised and a small smile on his face he explained, "That's false too. It can just drain your energy faster if you stay too long under the sun, but I believe it is almost the same thing for humans, makes it easier for us to blend in." The thought of blending in with humans only brought back sad emotions and feelings of loneliness. That could only mean I didn't exactly have a robust social life, or even one where I had memories of happy feelings. How will I ever blend in as a vampire when I couldn’t do it as a human? Mew on the other hand, only looked amused by my questions but he took them all in stride. He seemed to enjoy answering them, looked almost a little fond. It must be my imagination. I quickly brushed the thought off.

We were in front of the room I was staying in. "Now, go get rest. We have somewhere important to be tomorrow." He said, as he turned to leave. 

"I'll be in the library." He glanced back one last time befoe he finally walked away.


	5. Settling in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gulf has a lot to learn about his old life as well as his new life.

I looked through my file, I had a really sad and lonely life. Parents died when I was four, raised by an aunt who was just like an invisible provider, than an actual guardian or parental figure. The file is detailed, with personal information that must have been pretty hard to come by. The only thing that wasn’t in it was how I died or whatever happened before I turned into a vampire. 

As I flipped through the documents, I found one of being admitted in the hospital with the MCF-32 virus. The date was five days before I found myself in the alley, if the calendar in my room is to go by. 

I quickly found myself lost in thoughts of all the possibilities of what might have happened that day, aided by the information in the files.

I had very little idea of what was going on in the world, maybe I should ask Mew next time for newspapers or access to a computer with Internet to update myself. I wanted to know what was going on in the world, plus staying here without any knowledge of the outside world was making me feel a little crazy, almost disconnected from reality. I wasn’t even sure what reality consisted of anymore. And the disconnect made me feel like I almost didn’t exist, like I was perhaps in a dream.

As the day dawned upon us, Em brought me to the dining room, which was strangely cozy area in the corner of this huge mansion. Mew was already sitting at the table with a book lying in front of him, and was dressed up in a formal attire reminiscent of what he was wearing yesterday in the library. He enjoys dressing up, I guess. He looked handsome. In contrast, I was again wearing a simple red t-shirt and a pair of jeans.

He looked up as I walked towards the table. “Good morning. Did you have a good night’s sleep?”

“Yes.” No, actually. I was up most of the night looking through my file. I pulled a chair on his right and sat down.

He looked at my face a beat longer, but then briefly shook his head, almost unnoticeably, something I would’ve missed if I wasn’t observing his every move. 

“Did you check the file?” Mew asked as Em approached the table with two glasses each with a metal straw, with a red dark red liquid swishing about.

“Is that—?”

“Yes, it is. So, did you?”

I was still looking at the glass in front of me. Mew explained, “It’s not human blood if that’s what you’re wondering. Though, we do get some supplies of those on special occasions through consensual blood donations.”

“No killing of anyone?” I wasn’t sure if that was an offensive question or not.

He had an exasperated look which quickly turned to amusement, “You’re really blunt. I’ve never met anyone like you, you really don’t hold back do you.” He said in between light chuckles. “And no we don’t kill people, there are laws against it. I mean there are always some who break the law, who just won’t give up the so-called ‘traditional methods’,” he emphasised, “but majority of us live by the laws.”

I looked down at my hands, and then glanced up at him, through my lashes and replied, “I don’t see the point of going around in circles just for the sake of politeness. Seems like a waste fo time, don’t you think so?” 

“Hmm, you’re right.” He moved to take a sip from his glass. “For some reason, with you I can’t help but be honest. The times I am was brought up in, one wrong word could get you killed.” He said, looking sombre.

Em was a moving around through the usual chores of the kitchen, a quiet calm presence in the background. 

“Here, some strawberry pastry for you.” She placed it front of Mew. “And chocolate one for you, it’s not as sweet.” She gave me a knowing smile, and then moved back to the kitchen area. It was a good feeling to know that someone noticed you enough to know your likes and dislikes.

Mew informed me that vampire diet, for people like him, at least, consisted of mostly blood from poultry animals, and supplements that were made specially for vampires by doctors that specialised in vampire health. It was crazy to know a whole society like this existed along with the humans. How do people not know about this? Or maybe some do and they just don’t talk about it. 

“Like I said, we do get human blood on some occasions, through donated blood, this is all legal; but there are illegal circles too, of course.”

“What about the supplements?” 

“Supplements are taken because animal blood is not as nutritious, and human blood is not that readily available unless of course—,” he gestured around trying to point out the obvious, “but we don’t want to that, do we?”

“I actually quite like using the supplements.” He said with a big smile. 

“Only because you get to eat strawberry pastries in the name of supplements.” Em said, playfully scolding.

The exchange between them made me feel something that I could tell was a new feeling to me, something warm in the pit of my stomach, an unfamiliar feeling. I’ll think about it later.

“Does it have to be pastries?” I asked.

Mew’s attention was back at me. It was my first time seeing him look at someone else and then me. I never noticed this before but he looked at me with an intensity that he didn’t seem to have for anything or anyone else. I couldn’t look away.

What were we even talking about?

“It doesn’t have to be pastries, actually,” Mew said. Right. Pastries, we were talking about vampire supplements, “but deserts are preferred, because these medicines are extremely bitter to our taste buds.” 

“Some people do take it direct, though.” He shuddered, distaste clear on his face.

He was done with his food and so was I, the animal blood didn’t taste half as bad as I thought it would.

“You haven’t answered my question.” Mew said.

I raised my eyebrow in question.

“Your file, did you read it?” He asked gently.

“I did.” I replied just as softly, too scared to speak louder.

“We...usually according to protocol, have to erase your records as a human and erase memories of you from the minds of your friends and family.” He put his hand on mine. “It’s never easy—“

“I actually don’t think we have to worry about it. Probably won’t even take up much time, there probably isn’t anyone who misses Gulf Kanawut.” There it was the same familiar bitter pang of emptiness. Maybe I should be grateful I don’t completely have the full memories, just phantom feelings lingering around. The full remembrance would just hurt more.

Mew was looking at me with a sad smile, which just made anger surge within me . I pulled my hand back from under his. “You don’t have to pity me, I really don’t care.” I said quickly, and leaned back in my chair, avoiding his eyes; I didn’t want him looking into mine. At least not right now, I knew one look in my eyes and he would know. Know what exactly? I wasn’t sure. But I felt too exposed already.

I really don’t want him looking into my eyes right now.

“Okay, okay, we don’t have to talk about it.” He sat up straight and with an air of seriousness continued, “But we do need to get really for the meeting with the Council Head. Inform him about this whole situation and hopefully, get you registered as an official member.”

A lot of what he said just flew right over my head, but I am more than ready to move on from this moment to the next. 

“Em, please, send a message for a meeting with the Council Head.” Em, who always seemed to be waiting for the next instruction from Mew, walked out of the room to carry out his orders.

I realised she didn’t eat with us. “Isn’t she a vampire too?” I asked Mew.

“Who? Em? No, she’s a robot.” Mew answered casually, without looking up from the book he was reading.

Sometimes, I really wonder if I am in a dream.

**Author's Note:**

> There will be typos and mistakes, and I'll correct them as we go. I am just trying to improve with each chapter that I write so please bear with me. And I am doing this on my phone for now, some things might be edited later. 
> 
> If anyone reads this, I would appreciate any comments on how to improve. 
> 
> Thank you for reading it, if you have. It means a lot!


End file.
